


Enchaînés

by chonaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Joker and Batman will need to work together to survive and Joker LOVES that too much, Unrequited Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: La veille de Noël, Batman et le Joker se retrouvent dans une situation déplaisante... du moins, pour Batman.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Enchaînés

\- Batsy, écoute-moi, je n’allais pas te laisser fêter Noël sans te faire au moins un petit coucou, pas vrai ? 

Batman ne répond pas et essaie de se mettre dans une position confortable. Du moins, dans une position où la morsure conjointe de la douleur et du froid ne l’empêche pas de réfléchir. Indifférent à ses propres blessures, au sang sur son visage, le Joker se colle davantage à lui, se tortillant contre son dos. 

\- On n’est pas bien ici, enchaînés l’un à l’autre, comme deux amou- 

\- Dis ça et je te préviens, je te brise ce qui te reste de côtes. 

Une moue boudeuse prend sa place sur le visage du clown. 

\- T’es pas drôle, pour la peine, t’auras pas de bûche.


End file.
